1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal light and more particularly, to a mobile signal light set that can be used as a warning triangle to give a warning signal when the car failed as well as a portable electric light for illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lighting fixtures are numerous. However, these lighting fixtures are used for illumination, not for other purposes, for example, not usable for giving a warning signal when the car failed. Further, regular mobile warning triangles include two types, namely, the reflective warning triangles and the light emitting warning triangles. A light emitting warning triangle uses battery to provide the necessary working voltage to lamp bulbs or light emitting diodes in the triangle. A light emitting warning triangle can only be used as signal means. It cannot be used for other purposes, for example, portable electric light.